A Time to Love
by HoneyBadger22
Summary: "To everything there is a season, a time for every purpose under Heaven. A time to weep, and a time to laugh. A time to mourn, and a time to dance." A companion/sequel fic to 'Story of My Life'. the chapters are short and sweet one-shots through Ron's POV. Be sure to follow/favorite/review if you enjoyed 'Story of My Life'.
1. All of the Stars

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns HP and Ed Sheeran owns the song theme. **

**A/N: Hello, again, I'm happy to be back and writing again! I'm debating whether I should spin this off into two Harry/Ginny fics too, but I'll leave that up to you and the reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: All of the Stars**

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" said Hermione. Yeah, they will; but things have already changed, in a way. We're not children anymore. We can't hide from Voldemort. Things changed early this year, when the disappearings begun. Of course there's the Death Eaters attack in the Quidditch World Cup, and the Dark Mark incident.

But deeper than that, our lives are about to change. We're growing up, growing wiser, of each other and the world around us. I know the three of our lives are at risk now, especially Harry. The world was on the brink of war just as we are entering adulthood. Now, the Second Wizarding War has started, and there's no denying that we will have to fight.

"Do you think there'll ever be a quiet year at Hogwarts?" We all knew the answer to that question, just as we did Hermione's. Our lives were changing fast and next year, we would return to a different Hogwarts. I wasn't sure how to say this, but Hogwarts is different in some way every year.

Our first year was full of wide-eyed innocence and adventure. We were completely oblivious to our future. The next year, the corridors were filled with danger around every turn with a basilisk on the loose. After our second year, there was an escapee from Azkaban who turned out to be Harry's godfather and not dangerous at all except for the whole biting my leg as an Animagus. After our third year, we came back to school to no Quidditch and the reopening of a death tournament. Now that Voldemort has returned, it's hard telling what we'll return to next year.

"We'd better go," Harry said. "It looks like everyone's headed to the Great Hall. I expect we'll be eating soon."

"Are you coming, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'll meet you guys inside," I answered.

I stared off into the distance. The Durmstrang ship had sunk into the lake and I could just make out the Beauxbatons flying chariot in the distance. I took a deep breath and sighed; I only have three years left here. Getting out of school will be a glorious day, but I don't think I can handle being an adult in a world where you have no protection. Before long, no one will feel safe and it will be like the dark days of the First Wizarding War.

I wonder how long it will take before the word gets out about You-Know-Who. Better yet, who would believe it? People are clearly going to be in denial because they're afraid of what may happen when they accept that You-Know-Who is back.

The sun was setting now and the sky a deep purple. I saw the North star glinting up above and took it as a sign of hope. If we could get through the first war, we could get through the second. We just needed a beacon of hope, a light to guide us through the dark night.

* * *

**A/N: It's going to take some getting used to writing from Ron's POV. ****Let me know what you guys think in a review (it'll make my day!) and I'll be back in a day or two with chapter 2!**


	2. Best of Me

**A/N: Hello, again! I'm sorry for the wait, but I have two other stories I'm working on. One is a Hunger Games fanfic and the other is an original story that I'm posting on FictionPress called American Kids, so please check it out when I post in a few days! For more info, visit my profile. On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Best of Me**

"I swear, Ron," said Hermione. "Of all the ice cream flavors out there, and you go for the plainest, whitest flavor ever to grace this store. I'll have a raspberry ripple, please." I hand the man a few Knuts and grab my vanilla cone.

"Nothing better than Florian Fortesque's on a hot, summer day!" I said cheerily. "I just wish we weren't here for school supplies. Honestly, we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks, and we still haven't heard from Harry."

"I know," she replied, taking a bite out of the purple swirled cone. "It worries me. He's normally responded to our owls by now."

"Well, they aren't the most _informative_ letters," I said. "I can't imagine not getting any news for that long. You heard what Dumbledore said, though. We can't tell Harry about anything the Order is doing."

"I wonder why," Hermione ventured. I do too, but I'll never ask Dumbledore the reasons behind his decisions, especially in keeping Harry in the dark. It doesn't seem to make much sense, though. Why would you want to blind side the only person who can defeat Voldemort? Isn't knowing your enemy better a good thing? "And why keep Harry with the Dursleys when he could be here at Grimmauld Place, helping the Order."

He'll have to turn up sometime. We have to go to the train station in a few days, and shopping for school supplies doesn't get done by itself. That's why we're in Diagon alley for the day. Fred and George were allowed to gallivant on their own, so of course, they had to let Hermione and I go, too.

It didn't take very long for them to go off without us. Fred said something about an asking price for the empty space on the corner. Its been boarded up for the last couple of years when a trinket shop moved out. I've no idea why Fred and George would want it. It's a useless piece of property for a home, and store is out of the question. They don't have enough money to start their joke shop. What business they have comes from Hogwarts students and they couldn't sell to them if they were in Diagon Alley. Suddenly, we're approached by a girl under the awning of Fortesque's.

"Hello." It takes me a moment to figure out who the girl is, but it finally registers. Lavender Brown. I honestly haven't spoken to her since our third year. Divination class was especially boring.

"Hey," Hermione greeted. "Are you excited for fifth year?"

"Not really." Lavender rolled her eyes. "Of course, _you _would be. Exams are coming up this year. _Naturally,_ you'll pass. Have fun shopping! I'll see you guys on the train."

I'm still sitting there, completely perplexed as to what just happened when Hermione rises from her seat to throw away her cone.

"Wait!" I screeched.

"What?"

"Save it."

"Ron, seriously—?"

"Yes, I want it," I said indignantly.

"Fine," she relented. "You can have it. Honestly, you're the only person I've ever met who likes the cornet."

"Apparently, I'm also the first person you've met to order vanilla ice cream," I retorted. "So, you're obviously not a very good know-it-all, are you?" Oh, I'm going to pay for that one.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review your thoughts and ideas for future chapters! :)**


End file.
